Organic polymers containing fluorine substitution have traditionally been made by (co)polymerizing one or more fluorine containing monomers, optionally with unfluorinated monomers. It is well known that polymers containing large amounts of fluorine often have desirable properties, such as improved heat and/or chemical resistance. However, polymers containing only relatively small amounts of fluorine also often have desirable properties (compared to unfluorinated polymers), such as altered surface properties or being useful as catalysts. Therefore versatile, cost effective methods of making polymers with relatively low fluorine contents are desired.